


Me, You....and Him

by suhoneymod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (both men were drunk when having sex), Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, alcohol consumption, implied drunken sex/one night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoneymod/pseuds/suhoneymod
Summary: Junmyeon made the biggest mistake of his life by walking into the club.





	Me, You....and Him

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for organising this fic fest, and for being kind and patient with me. I’d also like to thank my lovely beta, P. You’re my saviour, seriously. To prompter, I hope I did your prompt justice. I had fun writing this, and hopefully everyone will love it ^^
> 
> (#171)
> 
> by [yellowdaisy7](http://twitter.com/yellowdaisy7)

Loud music blasted Junmyeon’s ears, almost deafening him.

For the first time in Junmyeon’s life, he stepped into such place and he wanted to stick with his initial plan to get wasted and probably spend his night there drinking until he dropped to his feet.

Junmyeon swallowed another shot of his vodka and squeezed his eyes shut, grimacing as the hard liquor sent burning sensation down his throat. The music was getting louder, the bass causing vibrations throughout his body and for the ninth time that night he thought he was going die from the alcohol and perforated eardrums. With heavy eyes, he looked around and winced at the sight of people drinking, laughing and dancing with sweat glistened on their bodies.

Turning to the bartender, Junmyeon cupped his flushed cheeks and smiled at the man as he ordered another shot of vodka. There was a soft, subtle chuckle coming from the bartender but he ignored it as he knocked back the shot with a quick gulp, wincing as it went down his throat.

“Alone?”

Junmyeon turned sideways and looked up. A man with impossible height was looking at him with a slight smile on his face. 

“Uh-uh.” Junmyeon nodded.

“You shouldn’t be alone.”

“Why?” Junmyeon asked, slightly tilting up his head so he could see the man better.

“It is not safe to drink alone.” The tall man answered. “And it looks like you’ve been drinking a lot.”

“I just want to have a driiink.” Junmyeon slurred and faced the man entirely.

The man chuckled in amusement and finally took his seat on the bar stool next to Junmyeon. Still smiling, he held out his hand. “I’m Chanyeol. Nice to meet you.”

“Name is Junmyeon.” Junmyeon took Chanyeol’s hand and noticed how close they were that their thighs brushed each other. “You didn’t answer my question yet.”

Chanyeol leaned over to whisper in Junmyeon’s ear. “The old man over there is staring at you for God knows how long.” 

“Really?” Junmyeon frowned and whined. “Can you sit with me? I won’t be alone then.”

Chanyeol laughed in response.

As the night continued and the number of drinks increased, they remained seated at the bar and drifted on about all sorts of subjects about each other. Junmyeon mostly rambled about his backbreaking job and tried to keep his private life untold with half-conscious mind. Chanyeol was exceptionally talkative, much to Junmyeon’s surprise. The man talked about almost everything— about his job as song writer, his favourite sport and food, and even his poodle with silky black fur named Toben that he recently adopted 

“Toben?” Junmyeon frowned deeply. “Why Toben? I have never heard such name before.”

A soft laugh escaped Chanyeol’s throat, and Junmyeon found himself smiling at that. 

“It was supposed to be Beethoven. But it was too long.”

Junmyeon cooed. “That’s cute.”

“Toben is cute. He will jump like a bunny when I sang to him.”

“You sing? You don’t look like someone who likes to sing.”

Chanyeol placed his hand over his chest and feigned a hurt look as he looked at Junmyeon. “You hurt my feelings. I told you I am a musician.”

“You are a musician? You said you write songs.”

“I’m more confident in composing but yeah, I can sing. Sometimes I sing at my friend’s weddings.”

“Really? I envy you. My friends used to laugh at me when I sing.” Junmyeon pouted and giggled afterwards. “I can’t sing and dance. My life is so boring.”

A smile played on Chanyeol’s attractive lips as he continued to stare at Junmyeon. “Don’t say that.” He said and waved his hand to catch the bartender’s attention, and placed his order. The tall man downed the drink in one big gulp and turned to Junmyeon.

“Wanna dance with me?” Chanyeol asked and offered his hand to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon stared at the hand dumbly before glancing up at the tall man. “I just told you I’m a terrible dancer. Go ask someone else.”

Apparently, Chanyeol didn’t like it when people said no to him. Junmyeon reluctantly let the musician wrap his fingers around his wrist and drag him, threading their way to the dancing floor through the dancing crowd. He burst out laughing out of nowhere when he staggered but luckily Chanyeol was quick on his reflexes and managed to catch him before he could fall. 

“Loosen up a bit, Junmyeon. No one is going to say anything. You don’t even know them.”

They started dancing separately but as time passes they ended up close to each other, grinding their bodies to the beat. One of Chanyeol’s hands was inappropriately on his hips but Junmyeon couldn’t be bothered by that.

Perhaps because they were swaying and jumping, the room began to sway a little for Junmyeon. The vodka seemed to be kicking in, and he felt elated; his body felt lighter than before. 

“This is fun!” Junmyeon shouted over the loud music, smiling up widely at Chanyeol. “I should have done this before.”

Chanyeol leaned over, his mouth close to Junmyeon’s ear. “Has anyone ever told you that your smile is beautiful?”

“Oh shut up.” Junmyeon laughed delightedly and dismissed the compliment with a smack on Chanyeol’s shoulder. He was aware of Chanyeol’s not-so-subtle flirtation but did nothing to stop it. It had been a long time since he had a good time.

“I was being honest. You are beautiful for a man.” Chanyeol continued, and his lush lips curved into a smile.

Junmyeon stared at the inviting pair of lips with flush face. The lips were only inches away from him and for a second, he wanted to feel those lips on his. 

A smirk tugged on Chanyeol’s lips as he followed Junmyeon’s gaze, and then he leaned in, and kissed him fully on the mouth.

The contact sent a deep shiver coursing through Junmyeon’s entire body. Chanyeol’s lips were soft and warm and it sent tingles racing through his system. He fluttered his eyes close and moved his mouth to reciprocate the kiss. They pressed closer against each other as the kiss deepened, and he moaned shamelessly, lust fogging his brain as Chanyeol ground his hips against his. He let his lips parted, allowing Chanyeol to slip his tongue into his mouth and he shuddered when long fingers brushed against a sensitive spot behind his left ear.

A pleasured whimper escaped Junmyeon’s lips. He couldn’t comprehend why he kissed Chanyeol but it felt nice. Pleasure twisted through him and all he could think of was he wanted more.

“Do you want to come to my place?”

“Sounds wonderful to me.”

Somehow, they managed to stumble out of the club and find a substitute driver in their drunken state. They kissed again in the backseat with Junmyeon’s fingers tangled in Chanyeol’s hair, their hot breath mingled into one. Junmyeon didn’t know how long they had been in the car but they finally arrived at Chanyeol’s place. He leaned heavily against Chanyeol, bursting into a fit of giggles as he struggled to keep his balance.

They made it to the bed without stumbling much thanked to Chanyeol because Junmyeon couldn’t feel his legs anymore. The taller male immediately crawled on top of the smaller one, and crashed their lips together in a feverish kiss. Junmyeon made a low sound behind his throat when their tongues met, and in the midst of kissing, and breathing, and staying sane, he felt eager fingers working his belt. 

  
  


~~~

  
  
  


The morning came all too soon for Junmyeon and he woke up with the worst hangover he had ever had in his entire life. It felt like someone had hit the back of his head with a hammer, and his throat felt parched like sandpaper. Groaning, he forced his eyes open and took a few seconds to clear his vision. He grimaced, keeping his eyes glued to the white ceiling until he heard a muffled mumble next to him.

He froze.

 

_ Wait a second _

 

It took Junmyeon all of his courage to roll to his side and looked at the source of the voice. His heart plummeted into his stomach once his eyes met the face of a foreign man. As he continued to study the man’s face, slowly, last night’s event dawned on him, and he let out a shocked gasp. He felt his heart speed up, beating out of control as he slowly drew up the blanket covering them both, and the next thing he knew, he wasn’t breathing anymore. His blood ran cold upon seeing their naked bodies under the cover. 

 

_ Yeol? Wasn’t it Chanyeol? Oh Shit shit shit _

 

As if to make his situation worse, his alarm went off at that very moment. He hissed, scrambling to reach his phone inside his black jeans pocket. He turned off the alarm with trembling hands and suddenly, a hand was moving and draping over his waist from behind. 

“You’re awake.” The voice was rough and raspy from sleep. “What time is it?”

The warm breath on his nape made Junmyeon flinch but the brush of sturdy fingers across his skin was even more horrifying. He squirmed a little bit in hoping that the grip would somehow loosen but the long fingers slid down to his thigh. 

“It’s almost 8 o’clock. Can you let me go? I need to get dressed.”

Chanyeol whined in protest, and only let him go after letting out a deep guttural sound. 

Wasting no time, Junmyeon scrambled off the bed and turned his back to Chanyeol. He fought the blush on his face, yet relieved at the same time, as he gathered his clothes in his hands and walked off to the bathroom. He spent quite a long time in the bathroom, hoping that a miracle would happen and the ground would swallow him alive. 

Walking back into the room, Junmyeon found Chanyeol sitting on the edge of the bed, half-naked with only his pants, his fingers was busy typing something on the phone screen. 

The taste of alcohol still lingered in his throat and he took that as the reason as why he couldn’t bring himself to speak. Feeling lost and embarrassed, Junmyeon fidgeted in his spot until Chanyeol lifted up his head and looked at him with his eyebrow raised questioningly. He cleared his throat in an attempt to cover his expression and padded over to grab his phone on bed.

“Are you going home?” Chanyeol broke the silence surrounding them, putting his phone into his pocket and sauntering over towards Junmyeon.

“Um yeah.” Junmyeon awkwardly replied, finally noting what a tall and handsome man Chanyeol was. Why did his life only revolved around such men? He almost recoiled when the tall man reached for his hand and slipped in a card.

“Call me. I’m always at Iris on weekend. We can have a drink together.”

Junmyeon curtly nodded to keep the conversation short but then Chanyeol took him by surprise when he leaned over and pressed his lips to the corner of his mouth. Puzzled, he stiffened, and his eyes went wide at the unexpected kiss. He gasped, and before he did something stupid he took a step backward and stormed out of the room with blood drained out of his face.  

  
  
  


~~~~

  
  
  


The bell over the door jingled as Junmyeon swung open the cafe door. He searched around for a comfortable seat as he walked further into the cafe. The corner of his lips tugged upwards into a relieved smile as he spotted his usual seat unoccupied. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the news app. He skipped the entertainment news and celebrity gossip, fingers quickly clicking the button for local news. He glanced up and saw his friend walking over to him.

“What’s with your expression?” Kyungsoo asked, a mug of warm coffee in his hand. He narrowed his eyes as Junmyeon shook his head and proceeded to sit next to him. “Drink up.” He said as he pushed the mug toward Junmyeon. 

“Thank you,” Junmyeon turned away from Kyungsoo’s curious gaze and lifted the cup to take a sip. He sighed in delight at the taste. Kyungsoo knew him too well.

“You didn’t reply to my message.” Kyungsoo stated with a scowl on his face. “I wanted to try the steamed crab with you.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t feel good yesterday.” Junmyeon bit his bottom lip. “We can go next time. How about this Saturday?”

The scowl on Kyungsoo’s face quickly turned into worry. “Are you sick? You didn’t tell me.” 

“It’s nothing. Just a headache.” Junmyeon cleared his throat. There was no way he was going to tell Kyungsoo he couldn’t function for half of the day due to his massive hangover.

Kyungsoo still looked worried as he rubbed his hand against Junmyeon’s back. “You should tell Minseok hyung to reduce your workload. At this rate, you could fall sick.”

“What can I do? That’s the nature of my job.” Junmyeon smiled faintly. “Stop worrying about me. I’m not a kid; I can perfectly take care of myself.”

Kyungsoo didn’t look convinced. “It’s not healthy for you to stay up late at night every day. You’ve got to get some sleep. Look at you. My poor baby, you look so thin.”

Junmyeon cracked up at his friend’s antics and at the same time feeling waves of guilt wash over him. He took his cup and gulped down his coffee, watching Kyungsoo through his lashes. Kyungsoo was so protective of him that he was positive the male would freak out if he knew he went to the club, alone, and to add, sleeping with a complete stranger.

“You know.” Kyungsoo seemed hesitant, as if he was contemplating what to say. “Yifan came looking for me this morning. He asked about you.”

That immediately set Junmyeon’s mood down. He gazed at the coffee mug, thumbing the mug’s lid.

“Junmyeon, I think you should think about it again. I couldn’t look into his eyes. He looked so miserable and depressed, and he asked me if you stayed at my place but I didn’t tell him anything. He said he wanted to talk to you so bad.”

As Junmyeon had predicted, his ex-boyfriend would look for his closest friend. He folded his hands in his lap and let out a deep sigh, tearing his gaze away. “There’s nothing between us anymore.”

“I know you didn’t really mean that. You can’t be serious about breaking up with him. He won’t just let you go.” Kyungsoo scooted closer and searched for Junmyeon’s eyes. “Junmyeon, I know you’re happy with him. Can’t you forgive him?”

Heaving a sigh, Junmyeon looked at his friend. “Thank you for your concern, Kyungsoo, but I know what I’m doing. Can we please stop talking about him?”

Junmyeon knew Kyungsoo wanted to pursue the argument just from the expression on his face and the way the end of his mouth twitched, but then the latter sighed in defeat and nodded his understanding.

Ten minutes later, Junmyeon waved Kyungsoo goodbye and smiled a little when the other male returned the gesture. His coffee was still warm by the time he arrived at his office. He placed his coffee on his work desk and slumped onto the swivel chair, feeling annoyed as he looked at the files stacking up beside his laptop. 

Junmyeon was just logging in into his laptop when his ears caught hurried steps approaching him fast.

“Junmyeon.” Someone called out to him.

Smiling, Junmyeon looked up and met his editor in chief’s troubled face. “Morning hyung.”

“You didn’t answer my call.”

“My battery died.” Junmyeon lied swiftly and started flipping through the pages of the first file he grabbed. “Why did you call me? What’s the matter?”

Minseok ran his fingers in his hair and let out an exasperated sigh through his nose. “Send me the document that I asked you to do last week. The one from Mr Lee-... he fucking called me at 6 this morning just to remind me that.”

“Mr. Lee? Lee Jong Suk?” Junmyeon questioned and Minseok nodded promptly. “Oh. I haven’t finished revising it yet.”

It was almost comical how Minseok’s face changed in a split second, his eyes almost popped out of his sockets. Junmyeon slowly slid his chair backward just in case Minseok would explode and strangle him to death. “You must be kidding me right? I told you last Friday we must send it back today.”

“I know,” Junmyeon replied sheepishly and briskly continued when Minseok’s face darkened. “Relax hyung. It’s almost finished and I think I can get it done before 3. Just don’t pick up your phone when Mr Lee calls. That guy is so impatient sometimes so just ignore him. The deadline is today so we still have time.”

The expression morphed into Minseok’s face didn’t look good but the man closed his mouth and instead gave a squeeze onto Junmyeon’s shoulder. 

“Get it done.” Minseok said through gritted teeth. “Quickly.”

With that, the editor in chief spun on his heels and scurried back to his room. 

Much to his relief, he finished the task one hour earlier than he promised Minseok. He breathed a little sigh of satisfaction, a smile gradually spreading over his features as he sent the revised softcopy to Minseok’s email. 

The sun was low in the sky when Junmyeon shut down his laptop. He stretched his limbs and sighed as his eyes roamed the office, and only then he realized that almost all of his colleagues had gone home. He saw Irene packing up her stuff and offered her a smile when the young woman glanced up at him. 

Junmyeon was walking to his car when he stumbled upon an unwelcome sight. His ex-boyfriend, Yifan was standing beside his car, clearly waiting for him there. Before his brain could come up with some sort of escape plan, their eyes met. Panicked, he cursed under his breath and swiftly turned around to walk back into his office building.

“Junmyeon, wait!” Yifan caught up with Junmyeon in seconds and grasped his arm in an effort to detain him. 

“Junmyeon please. I just wanted to say a few things.”

Junmyeon couldn’t do or say anything as Yifan took him by the wrist and pulled him to one quiet corner of the building. He just hoped no one from his office saw him with Yifan.

“You didn’t pick up your phone.” Yifan then asked in a weak, pitiful voice. “Did you read my messages?” 

Junmyeon scoffed in disbelief. “We’re over. Why should I answer your calls and read your messages?” 

“Where are you staying right now? Kyungsoo’s place? Your old apartment?” His ex-boyfriend demanded.

“That’s none of your business.” Junmyeon gave Yifan a hard stare. “I can stay wherever I want.”

“Junmyeon, I’m sorry. I know you’re angry but please.” Yifan pleaded miserably. “I was a total jerk, I know that, but you can’t do this to me. Please let me explain.”

Anger surged inside Junmyeon. “There is nothing to be explained. You said it yourself, that you were tired and you didn’t want a relationship that you couldn’t fulfil. I’m doing you a favour now. Don’t you feel relieved that you’re a free man now?”

Yifan started to ramble when Junmyeon tried to pull away from him. “It was my mistake and I felt so stupid. I didn’t know what was coming over me at that time, and I was exhausted and probably had lost my mind. I didn’t mean those words Junmyeon.” Junmyeon’s expression hardened, he kept his lips pressed together as Yifan continued. “I swear I didn’t. I wasn’t myself that night. You don’t know how I felt when I saw you leaving through the door. I couldn’t sleep that night thinking I have lost you.”

Squirming under the tight grip, Junmyeon glared up at Yifan. It would be troublesome if someone from his office saw them. “I don’t want to know and I don’t care. Now let me go.”

When Junmyeon felt Yifan’s grip on his wrist loosen, he took his wrist into his hand and rubbed the sore skin softly. He took two steps backward and glared through his lashes at Yifan. Standing so close to his ex-boyfriend was doing nothing good to his heart. Seriously, he had to get away immediately.

“Junmyeon, I’m sorry. Please, let’s start over.” Yifan was practically begging Junmyeon, about to get on his knees just to get his boyfriend back. “I still love you. I can’t live without you.”

Junmyeon felt his adamant resolve begin to waver as he listened to the desperation and sorrow in Yifan’s voice but the ugly memory of the night they fought and broke up flashed across his mind. He closed his eyes, his chest clenching tightly as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Do not look for me again. I don’t want to see your face anymore.”

Without looking back, Junmyeon walked fast towards his car, contemplating if he should run but he didn’t want to appear weak in front of Yifan. He jerked his car door open and locked it once he was inside. He rubbed his face with his hands and felt shiver run through his body as he remembered the familiar warmth he felt when Yifan was holding him. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind, and breathed as he rubbed the heels of his hand into his eyes to wipe away the tears in his eyes. 

  
  
  


~~~

  
  
  


Time passed and life went on as usual until Junmyeon fell sick. He woke up at 5 o’clock in the morning feeling extremely nauseous and ran to the bathroom to throw up the entire contents of his stomach. He thought it was the food that he ate last night. But the next morning, he felt ill just after having his breakfast and ended up in the bathroom retching over the toilet bowl. He took a day off, which earned him a full five minutes of Minseok whining about his work, and tried to get enough sleep, thinking that would help his condition. He didn’t get better, at all. In fact, he was getting worse rather than better. 

Kyungsoo was the first person to know about his sickness.

“You sure you’re fine? I don’t think this is normal.” Worry dripped in every Kyungsoo’s words as he stroke Junmyeon’s hair, his fingernails scraping lightly against the scalp. “You have never been sick for so long like this.”

Blinking tiredly, Junmyeon feigned a smile as his friend’s concern mounted. He slumped over the table, his cheek pressed against the wood, his palms flat against the slightly cold surface. “I’m fine.”

“I’m not a doctor but I know you’re not fine.” Kyungsoo was adamant. “It has been one week, Junmyeon. Have you been to the doctor?”

Junmyeon shook his head rather than answer and the motion brought on another dizzy spell.

“I know this is impossible.” Kyungsoo chewed on his lower lip. He was looking thoughtful for a few moments before he continued, “But it’s not impossible. Junmyeon, are you perhaps....pregnant?”

What? Junmyeon wasn’t sure if he had heard his friend correctly. He lifted up his head and gave his friend an incredulous look. “What? No. Why would I?”

“You need to see a doctor.” Kyungsoo said firmly. “Do not go anywhere. I’ll grab my wallet and keys and we are going to the hospital.”

Without waiting for a response, Kyungsoo stood and rushed to his office on the second floor. Junmyeon was left in his seat, beyond speechless. He was not pregnant..., or was he? 

The ride to the hospital was short and soon after that Junmyeon found himself sitting at the doctor’s desk. The doctor seemed friendly but it did nothing to calm his nerves.

“So, how can I help you today?” The doctor asked while looking over Junmyeon’s file.

The doctor’s voice was soft and gentle as if he noticed the stress building up in him. He felt his mouth went dry at the question. He clasped his hands together and started to rub his fingers anxiously, a habit that he had since childhood.

“I think he is pregnant.” Kyungsoo answered instead. 

“I see.” The doctor shifted his attention back to Junmyeon and offered a warm smile. “Do you have any symptoms like dizziness and nausea? Any changes in your sense of smell?”

“I..I think yes. For almost one week.”

“Have you done any pregnancy test at home?”

“No. I didn’t think I was pregnant.”

“Alright.” The doctor said. “We’ll do some test to see whether you are pregnant or not. It’s just a simple blood test. Please wait outside and wait until the nurse calls for your name. I’ll call you back once the result is ready.”

They walked out of the doctor’s room and waited at the waiting room for a few minutes until a nurse called for Junmyeon. Once the blood sample had been collected, Junmyeon returned to the waiting room with heavy steps and sat with Kyungsoo. 

The same nurse called them again, and they walked back into the doctor’s room. Junmyeon felt lightheaded, as if his heart wanted to escape, to leap out of his body.

“Your suspicion was correct. You’re about 6 weeks pregnant.” 

The moment they both walked out of the examination’s room, Junmyeon felt his body growing cold with strange feelings and he stumbled, his limbs growing heavier with every breath he let out. Time seemed to stop, and he wasn’t sure what he felt at that time. There was white noise ringing in his ears as every possible scenario of his unborn child ran through his mind. 

They were in the car, ready to go home when Kyungsoo turned to him and took the sonogram from his hand. The smile on Kyungsoo’s face was bright as he looked at the tiny, little dark dot in the picture. “This is good news. You must tell Yifan. I can’t imagine how happy he would be to know you’re pregnant with his child.”

Junmyeon blinked out of his trance when he felt Kyungsoo’s hand on his arm. His friend was looking at him with his brows pulled together in a frown. He couldn’t tell if he wanted to cry or to laugh. He felt a sting at the back of his eyes but no tears came. His mind was full and yet he felt empty. 

“Junmyeon?” 

A violent storm of emotions wrenched his gut, and it suddenly felt hard for him to breathe.

“No Kyungsoo. Please, don’t tell him. Don’t tell Yifan anything.”

“I know you’re angry with him but listen Junmyeon, this is not something you can hide from him.”

Junmyeon looked at Kyungsoo, his lips trembling. “Yifan may not be the father.”

  
  
  


~~~

  
  
  


It had been only three weeks since the visit to the doctor. Junmyeon was only nine weeks into his pregnancy yet he felt like dying from the painful, horrible morning sickness. Everything was bearable until the symptoms kicked in hard in week 8. He was constantly tired and his oversensitive sense of smell didn’t help him at all. The pregnant man always found himself waking up at wee hours to vomit his stomach out. 

Several weeks of exhaustion made him look totally knackered. Minseok always gave him suspicious stare, his lips opened slightly as if he wanted to ask about him every single time he walked pass his desk on his way to the washroom. Junmyeon would have bad nausea throughout the morning and thankfully the symptoms usually got better in the afternoon. He had considered taking a month leave just until his condition got better but dismissed the thought upon seeing the ugly dark circles under Minseok’s eyes.  

Kyungsoo paid extra attention to him since the day he knew about the pregnancy. His friend was acting like a mother would, calling him every day, asking about his morning sickness, and telling him to come for dinner.

“I know you don’t have time to cook. Just drop by every day after work and have dinner with me.” Kyungsoo said at one night after they had finished doing the dishes. Junmyeon sat at the kitchen counter, legs dangling off as he watched his friend arranging the clean dishes on the drying rack.

“I eat just fine if you’re worried about that.” Junmyeon stated.

“You’re not.” Kyungsoo turned around with a frown etched across his face and wiped his hands using the kitchen towel. He walked over to Junmyeon and narrowed his eyes at him. “For someone who is pregnant you surely do not look like one. You look underweight like you haven’t eaten anything for the whole week. Tell me do you have any weird cravings?” 

A pout formed on Junmyeon’s mouth. “Umm no. I don’t have much appetite with all the nausea and dizziness.”

“And that’s exactly the problem! You are supposed to eat a lot when you’re pregnant but you don’t. How are you going to cope with your busy job if you don’t eat? I don’t want you to pass out from low blood sugar.” Kyungsoo nagged, his expression tight.

The corners of Junmyeon’s mouth turned down slightly, his expression solemn. He let out a heavy breath that had been building in his lungs. “I’m trying my best here. Don’t get angry at me.”

Kyungsoo sighed, his face softened as he took his friend’s hand in his, rubbing comforting circles slowly. “I’m concern about your well-being, that’s all. You are my friend and you know I only want the best for you.”

“I know.” Junmyeon murmured quietly.

“Junmyeon, can you consider telling Yifan about your pregnancy?”

Junmyeon’s face changed instantly at that. His brows furrowed, lips tightened into a thin line of disapproval.

“I told you to not mention his name again.” 

Kyungsoo let out an expressive sigh, knowing the look in Junmyeon’s eyes all too well. “You can’t go through all this all alone. You need someone by your side, and Yifan is the one. I know you still can’t forgive him for what he did but don’t you think it is the time for you to leave the past and move on? He still loves you, and I know you feel the same. If you’re not going to do it then I will. I’m going to tell everything to Yifan.”

Clenching his jaw tightly, Junmyeon pulled his hand away from Kyungsoo. “Don’t you dare, Do Kyungsoo.”

“Junmyeon, do you know how much I worry about you?” Kyungsoo said, his tone melting into genuine concern. “I can’t sleep thinking how you’re going to raise your child alone. Think about it carefully. Yifan deserves to know about the child.”

“Which part of Yifan may not be the father that you don’t understand?” Junmyeon voice raised an octave higher. “What am I going to do if Yifan knew that I slept with someone and got pregnant after that? I’m having a hard time right now Kyungsoo. Please. As my friend, can’t you understand me? I’m not asking for much. I just need your support.”

Kyungsoo looked taken aback from the sudden outburst. He shifted forward, intending to apologize and envelope Junmyeon in a hug but the latter got to his feet and grabbed his coat.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into my problem and thanks for the dinner.” Junmyeon said, his voice breaking. He then turned and sauntered out of the apartment without looking back at Kyungsoo. 

By the time Junmyeon stepped into his apartment, it was already midnight. He headed straight to his room and flopped onto the bed, not even bothered that the apartment was dark. He curled up in his bed, swaddled in blankets, arms folded under his head, trying to hug some warmth into himself as he stared at the white walls with blank face.

Pain squeezed his heart. It was a lie if he wasn’t scared. He was alone and scared. He was scared of everything.

The next morning Junmyeon was forced to wake up from his deep sleep when his morning sickness kicked in, badly. He scrambled off his bed and rushed to the bathroom, a hand clasped tightly over his mouth. He wasn’t really throwing up, body hunching over the toilet bowl as he dry-heaved painfully. 

Junmyeon slumped on the tiles, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when a sudden wave of loneliness swept over him. For the first time he thought he was all alone and helpless, and felt the weight of the burden on his shoulders. Could he raise a child without the support of its father, and would it be fair to the baby?

Stumbling back to his bed, Junmyeon winced at the pain that slowly spreading in his lower abdomen. He sat on the bed and slipped his hand under the pillow to grab his phone.

There were four unread messages; three from Kyungsoo and one from Yifan.

 

_ Are you home yet? _

 

_ Junmyeon, I’m sorry. I wasn’t supposed to say that. You’re my bestfriend and I care for you. Sleep early tonight and don’t think about anything else. _

 

_ Are you mad at me? Did you get my messages? Why didn’t you reply me? Junmyeon I’m sorry. Come to my cafe. I’ll fix a nice breakfast for you. Didn’t you say you crave for my blueberry pancakes yesterday? _

 

It wasn’t anger but disappointment. Of all people Junmyeon thought Kyungsoo was the one that understand him the most. Although the blueberry pancakes sounded tempting, he didn’t want to see his friend for the time being. He let the phone screen turn black and stared at the phone with blank face, a hint of nausea still lingering behind his throat.

Junmyeon then opened Yifan’s message.

 

_ You didn’t pick up my calls. Junmyeon, let’s talk. _

 

Something tugged deep inside Junmyeon’s heart as he stared at the message, and it was then he realized that he missed Yifan terribly. He wasn’t going to lie. As much as he hated to admit it, Kyungsoo was saying the right things. He couldn’t go through the pregnancy alone. He needed Yifan by his side. 

Before his brain could register what he was doing, he had already sent Yifan a reply.

 

_ Would you like to have lunch together? _

 

Panic ensued two seconds after Junmyeon realized what he had done. 

Then his phone blared off with an incoming call. It was no one else but Yifan. He gasped audibly and rejected the call instinctively, not trusting himself to speak. He would make a fool of himself if he opened his mouth at that time. Before Yifan could call him again, he quickly sent a short message to him.

 

_ I can’t talk right now. Meet me at the restaurant down your office building at 1 o’clock _

  
  
  


~~~

  
  
  


When Junmyeon arrived at the restaurant, Yifan was already there. 

Yifan lifted his eyes from his phone upon hearing footsteps nearing him, and when he saw Junmyeon walking over to him, he sprang to his feet, almost bumping his knees against the table. 

“Jun-“

“How long have you been here?” Junmyeon cut Yifan off and eased himself into the chair.

“I just arrived.” Yifan looked flustered but he answered Junmyeon with a calm voice and sat back in his chair.

It was obviously that Yifan was lying. Junmyeon could easily tell that his ex-boyfriend was lying just from the tone of his voice but decided to brush it off.

There was an awkward silence where none of them were quite sure what to do, what to say until Yifan broke it off by sliding a glass of chocolate drink towards Junmyeon.

“I ordered this just now. Try it.” Junmyeon then stared at the warm and brown drink. “My colleagues won’t stop talking about it in the office. I haven’t tried it yet but they said it was really good.”

Seeing the eager look on Yifan’s face, Junmyeon ignored how his stomach twisted at the thought of having dairy drink for his first meal of the day and took a careful, small sip. It seemed like Yifan’s colleagues were telling the truth. The faint hint of fresh cinnamon made the drink tasted so heavenly. He took another sip of the drink, swallowing it, and then peeked at Yifan through his lashes. Yifan’s eyes were fixed on him.

“You like it?”

Dropping his gaze back to the drink, Junmyeon hummed with a stiff nod. 

“Do you want to order now? Shall I call the waiter?”

Junmyeon nodded again.

When they had ordered up their food, and dismissed the waiter, Junmyeon had his attention back on his chocolate drink. He knew Yifan was looking at him but just the thought of making eye contact with Yifan made his hands and feet grow cold. 

“Is it okay for you to leave your office? I know how busy you are.”

“No no. It’s absolutely alright. I actually wanted to take a half day off before I got your text.” Yifan continued when Junmyeon gave him a questioning look. “I won a lawsuit yesterday. I think my body deserves a break.”

The barest hint of a smile flashed across Junmyeon’s face as he watched how Yifan’s eyes twinkled as he talked. The palm of his hand was actually itching to reach out and touch the tousled blond hair with his fingers but he held back the urge and shifted his gaze anywhere but Yifan’s face.

“Junmyeon, I-”

A waiter came with their food, and Yifan stopped midway through his sentence. Junmyeon eyed Yifan, and thanked the waiter as Yifan was clearly nervous by anything he wanted to say before.

“Can we enjoy our food first? We can talk later.”

The corners of Yifan’s mouth tugged up at the remark and Junmyeon felt overwhelming swarm of butterflies invade his stomach, the same thing that happened every time Yifan smile at him. With that, he brushed a hand against his growing bump, but recoiled immediately after.

“Yes of course. Whatever you want. We can talk later.”

After they left the restaurant, Yifan asked Junmyeon if they could take a stroll around the area, which Junmyeon agreed without giving much thought. They were just walking side by side but having Yifan so close to him giving him this warm and fuzzy feeling inside him. He looked ahead, and his eyes caught an elderly couple entered a bookstore, the granny had her fingers intertwined tightly with the grandpa, and slowly, sadness creeping up inside him.

“Junmyeon,” Yifan said quietly. “Can we meet again?”

There was undeniable flicker of hope in Yifan’s orbs as Junmyeon looked into his eyes. Being near the person he loved, made Junmyeon lose his mind, and especially at times like this he blamed his damn hormones. He stopped dead in his tracks and Yifan followed his action, looking at him expectantly. He tried to resist the urge to touch Yifan but his body said the opposite as he slowly closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the blonde man.

Junmyeon let himself melt against Yifan as he buried his face in the taller male’s shoulder. All he could think was how he missed the feeling to hold him in his arms, how he missed to be able to touch him like that.

“Junmyeon?”

“Don’t move. Stay still for a while.” Junmyeon cut Yifan off before the latter could say more. Yifan seemed taken aback by his sudden actions from his rigid posture but then, the man gave in and placed his hands behind his lower back and returned the hug.

The words were hanging on his tongue.  _ I missed you Yifan.  _ But it felt so heavy to let them out. 

  
  
  


~~~

  
  
  


Desperate, and probably out of his mind, Junmyeon found himself standing at the entrance of Iris. His heart thudded heavily in his chest as he watched people coming in and out of the place. It could be a bad idea to look for Chanyeol there. 

“I don’t like this place. It reeks of alcohol and cigarette.” Kyungsoo scrunched up his face in distaste, his hand holding Junmyeon’s in a firm, strong clasp. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“This is the only way.” Junmyeon muttered, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand. He lost the card Chanyeol had given to him, the only way to bring him to the guy, and the club was the only thing he could think of for now.

The club was as crowded as he expected it would be. Junmyeon let Kyungsoo held his hand, and he walked behind him as they squeezed their way through the people. The pungent smell of cigarette smoke slowly invaded his lungs, almost made him sick to his stomach but he held back. They found an empty seat at the very corner of the bar and Kyungsoo told him to sit. 

As his eyes scanned the club slowly, Junmyeon felt his hope fading bit by bit. It was hard, as good as impossible to look for Chanyeol in the dim light. He was about to give up and considered telling Kyungsoo to bring him home when his eyes spotted Chanyeol taking a seat on a bar stool not far from the dance floor. He chewed on his lower lip and spent a few seconds contemplating his choices before he tugged at Kyungsoo’s sleeve. He then pointed a finger at Chanyeol. He remained seated as he watched his friend making his way to Chanyeol. 

The sight of Chanyeol coming toward him made Junmyeon’s heart race, his stomach clenching uncomfortably. 

“Junmyeon!” Chanyeol gretted. “This is a nice reunion. I missed you.” He beamed up at him as took a seat next to him. He was as cheerful as Junmyeon remembered him. “Never thought I would be able to see you again. It’s been like months.”

There was no need beat around the bush. He would get straight to the point. He gulped down the lump in his throat before opening his mouth to speak. “I have something to tell you. It’s really important.” 

“Okay...” Chanyeol looked dubious. He tilted his head. “What is it?”

Junmyeon’s heartbeat sped up, pounded in his ears, and his palms grew sweaty as he had the words on the tip of his tongue. “I’m pregnant.” 

Chanyeol blinked, and for a second he looked confused as he stared at Junmyeon, then his eyes widened as if he understood the meaning of the confession. “You’re pregnant with my child?!”

Tears started to well up in Junmyeon’s eyes. The knot behind his throat was thick and unbearable. “I don’t know. The baby may be yours.”

“What?” There was a hint of anxiety in Chanyeol’s voice. “I don’t understand.”

“I think my ex-boyfriend could be the father as well. We slept together a few days before I met you here.”

“Have you spoken to him about this?” Chanyeol asked carefully.

“Not yet... I’m sorry Chanyeol.” Junmyeon said quietly because there was nothing else to say.

“How far along are you?”

“Ten weeks. I have never imagined that I’d become pregnant.” 

“If I knew this would happen I would have used protection.” Chanyeol shook his head and continued. “If it’s anyone’s fault, it is mine. I wasn’t careful enough.”

Silence enveloped them and Junmyeon couldn’t believe how Chanyeol could still appear calm despite the news. He thought the man would spit curses at him, or maybe a strong denial. He looked at the other man, who seemed to have thoughts running in his head, judging how his brows furrowed deeply.

“I’m telling you this not because I want you to hold the responsibility. I’m not asking for anything. But, can you help me with this one thing? I promise you I won’t bother you anymore after that.”

Chanyeol gave him a curious stare before nodding his head. “Sure. Just tell me.”

The next morning, Chanyeol picked up Junmyeon at Kyungsoo’s cafe. The tension was thick in the car and Junmyeon felt like throwing up when they arrived at the hospital just a little after 9 o’clock. Indeed, Junmyeon had Chanyeol rubbing his back up and down as he stood over the toilet in the washroom retching painfully. The bitter taste was still lingering in his mouth as they walked up to the registration counter and proceeded with the forms. 

The paternity test was apparently very strict, where they had to sign a paper to declare that they wouldn’t abort the baby if Chanyeol was tested negative as the father. 

It was a huge relief that Chanyeol agreed to the testing only after one meeting with him. Junmyeon had a suspicion that the musician might chicken out and didn’t appear as he promised. Chanyeol offered to pay for the test, but Junmyeon declined firmly. He was the one requesting the test to be done and a part of him felt guilty for Chanyeol. The tall man was young and had a lot ahead in his life but now he was trapped between him and a possible child of his own.

“This is a really safe procedure. It only has a very small chance of causing miscarriage so rest assured nothing will go wrong.” The doctor told them once they were inside the consultation room.

The procedure didn’t take long. They headed to the hospital’s canteen and Chanyeol ordered lemonade for Junmyeon despite the protest coming out from Junmyeon’s mouth. c

“What do you want it to be?”

Junmyeon looked up with his eyes rounded in question.

“I mean the blood result. What are you going to do if it was me?”

“Are you going to accept it if it was you?” Junmyeon asked instead of giving Chanyeol an answer. 

“To be honest, I don’t know.” Chanyeol shrugged, the slumped his shoulders. “It happened so sudden. I’m not going to lie. I’m not ready to be a father, but you know, things happened in life. My parents didn’t raise me to be a coward,” The musician paused momentarily. “I will take full responsibility for my actions.”

“Chanyeol, I’m sorry for making you go through all this. It wasn’t my intention for all of this to happen.”

Chanyeol sent Junmyeon a sincere smile. “Whatever it is. I hope the result comes out as how you wanted it to be.”

  
  
  


~~~

  
  
  


After a week, the hospital called Junmyeon just after he finished his bath and told him that the laboratory results were ready for collection. He called Chanyeol as soon as the nurse ended the call, and decided to keep that matter from Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon padded slowly to the kitchen and opened the fridge, only to sigh at the sight of empty fridge. He couldn’t remember the last time he went grocery shopping. Suddenly, Yifan came to his mind, and as if he was on autopilot, he walked to his bedroom and grabbed his keys. 

He found himself standing at Yifan’s door half an hour later, his heart beating loudly in his chest. He twiddled his thumbs and began to ponder if it was the right thing to be there. 

Gathering all the courage he could find within himself, Junmyeon took in a deep breath and pressed the bell. He didn’t get any response for a good minute and thought that was the sign for him to go back but he pushed the thought away and pressed the bell again, for longer this time, and he waited. 

Junmyeon heard footsteps and a few seconds later, the door opened and Yifan peeked out. 

Surprise plastered all over Yifan’s face as he let the door to open all the way. “Junmyeon, what are you doing here?” 

It took Junmyeon a long moment to answer. His fingers curled into the sleeves of his oversized jumper. “I was thinking about you... and I thought I could see you.”

Yifan was clearly shocked by his words and Junmyeon fought the blush creeping up his cheeks. He didn’t know he could be that bold.

“Can I come in?” Junmyeon asked softly.

“Yea...I mean yes.” Yifan spluttered. “Sure, please. Come in.”

Junmyeon bashfully entered the apartment as Yifan stepped aside to give him the way and he took off his shoes, and waited for Yifan to close the door. He stalked behind Yifan and soon he was in the familiar living room with the view he had expected— Yifan’s documents were scattered all over the place. And boy, he was definitely right. There was Yifan’s favourite mug on the table. 

The apartment was quite big and Yifan had his own study, which he had spent quite a lot on the refurnishing but he never really used the room which upset Junmyeon for most of the times. Yifan once said that he felt stuffy inside there and added another childish excuse that he couldn’t see Junmyeon’s face if he cooped up in that room. 

“Have a seat. I’m sorry the house is a little bit messy.” Yifan said and gathered a few files on the sofas into his hands. “I don’t have time to clean. I just got back from the office this morning.”

“You slept at the office?” Junmyeon couldn’t help the concern from dripping in his voice.

“I had to. There is a lot to be done.”

“Big case?”

“Yeah. It’s quite big. A few big companies are involved. I can’t afford to make mistakes.”

“Well, good luck then.” 

“Thanks.” A wide smile tugged at the corners of Yifan’s mouth and the blonde haired male sat on the sofa, keeping a careful distance between them. Junmyeon being uncomfortable was the last thing he wanted to happen at the moment. The taller of the two didn’t know what had gotten into his ex-boyfriend but that was certainly not a problem. Junmyeon was giving him hope and he would be a fool if he wasted the chance. 

“Yifan, I have something to tell you.” Junmyeon hung his head low, his fingers rubbing against each other.

Yifan hoped he could keep his face straight despite his racing heart. “I’m listening.” He said and waited nervously but Junmyeon just sat there and didn’t utter a single word for a few moments. 

“Junmyeon?”

A whimper came out of Junmyeon’s mouth, it was so subtle that Yifan almost missed it, and Junmyeon shook his head before he lowered his head into his hands. 

It was hard for Yifan to watch Junmyeon like that. He had to hold back the urge to reach Junmyeon and pull him into his arms. “Don’t force yourself. You can tell me when you’re ready.”

“Yifan, I-”

“Would you like to watch movie?” Yifan asked, hoping that would be enough to break the tension and keep Junmyeon off his troubles. He didn’t wait for Junmyeon to answer him and walked to the DVD rack. 

“Yifan.”

“How about your favourite?” Yifan held a DVD case in his hand and showed it to Junmyeon. His mouth pulled into a small smile as he watched the frown on Junmyeon’s face disappeared slowly. He popped the DVD into the player and pressed play.

They sat there in silence, watching the movie, until Junmyeon’s voice cut through the air.

“Yifan,” Junmyeon paused for a moment as if contemplating his next words. “I’m hungry. Do you have anything to eat?”

The muscles over Yifan’s brow pulled into a deep frown. He seemed to think for a moment before getting up and walked over to the kitchen. “Wait a second.” He half-shouted from the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge. There was a silent moment after that and Yifan was back to sit next to Junmyeon again. He looked at Junmyeon with a sheepish grin.

“Why don’t we call the Chinese restaurant?”

It would be better if he could eat right away but Junmyeon nodded and agreed to the suggestion. He didn’t have anything for breakfast and the hunger was starting to make him feel woozy and grumpy.

“I want dumplings. Pork and prawn dumplings, and tell them to make the dipping sauce spicier.”

Yifan grabbed his phone and made a quick call to the restaurant, smiling at Junmyeon as the man watched him talking on the phone. He ordered a spicy noodle for himself and an extra serving of seafood noodle for Junmyeon. 

They leaned back against the sofa, and Yifan resumed playing the movie. The silence lasted for a couple of minutes until Junmyeon tugged at Yifan’s sleeve to get his attention. He leaned closer to Yifan, oblivious to the effect he had on the older male.

“Yifan, I’m really hungry.” Junmyeon frowned.

Turning to face Junmyeon, Yifan almost got his breath caught in his throat. Junmyeon was so close to curling up beside him, looking like a soft bunny. Yifan wanted nothing but to press a tender kiss on his forehead and let him snuggle against his chest.  

“The food will be here soon. Are you really hungry?”

Junmyeon nodded as a response, jostling his bangs as he did so. His mouth curled into a pout unconsciously. “My stomach hurts.”

At that, Yifan sat up straight, concern quickly spreading through him. “Your stomach hurts?”

“Wait here.” Yifan sprang up and returned to the kitchen in a speed of light. He rustled around the kitchen for a minute and came back with a small tupperware and a dessert spoon. “My mom made pudding caramel when she visited me last week. I’m sure it is still edible.”

“Your mom came?”

It took Yifan quite a while to speak. “My mom asked about you. I couldn’t bring myself to tell her about us. I told her you were in Busan for a conference.” 

“Yifan, your mom-”

“Don’t worry about her.” Yifan quickly interrupted when Junmyeon’s face turned gloomy. “Now eat this first. You said you’re hungry.”

There was unsettling feeling in his stomach as he took in Yifan’s crestfallen expression.  He bit on his lower lip as he took the tupperware from Yifan and opened it. Immediately, a strong queasy feeling crept into his stomach. Was Yifan serious about the pudding being edible? He swallowed nervously. Well, as long as the food didn’t smell like fresh milk or raw fish he was positive he could stomach it.

One bite, and nothing happened. The pudding caramel actually tasted pretty good. On his second bite, the strong smell of egg started to fill his entire mouth and he panicked, as his gag reflex kicked in. He eyed Yifan from the corner of his eye and felt grateful to see Yifan looking at something on his phone, probably trying to contact the Chinese restaurant.

Junmyeon was close to grabbing Yifan by his arm when somebody rang the doorbell.

“That must be the food.” Yifan smiled in relieved and rose to his feet, quickly making his way to the door. 

Junmyeon didn’t waste a second as soon as Yifan was away and made a mad dash to the bathroom. He threw up, trying to keep his gagging voice as low as possible. After a few seconds of dry heave, he dragged his body towards the sink and washed his face with cold water.     

The nausea didn’t go away even after a few minutes and the splitting headache intensified hundred times worse than he had ever experienced but Junmyeon knew he had to go back to the living room before Yifan noticed his absence and started looking for him. He opened the door and staggered a step or two as a wave of dizziness hit him. He winced, squeezing his eyes shut and blindly reaching for the wall to lean on. He suppressed the rising panic. It was nothing new, he could bear the pain, this time too.

“Did you go to the bathroom?” Yifan asked as he heard footsteps coming close behind him. “The food is here. Come eat it quickly before it gets cold.”

Not receiving any response, Yifan swivelled his head to look at Junmyeon. He noticed the lack of colour on Junmyeon’s face and rushed to his side, immediately sliding an arm behind Junmyeon’s shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” Yifan asked, panic in his voice.

“Yifan, I feel sick.”

Junmyeon remembered slumping against Yifan before his vision blacked out. 

  
  
  


~~~

  
  
  


“He has low blood pressure. He’s dehydrated as well. I think he hasn’t eaten properly for days judging from the condition of his body.”

Yifan stared at the sleeping form of Junmyeon lying on the bed. His heart sank as he trailed his eyes to the I.V tube connected to Junmyeon’s hand. “Baekhyun, is he going to be alright?”

“Yes with enough rest and food.” Baekhyun nodded. “I can’t give him much meds when he is still in his first trimester. It is uncommon for pregnant people to faint. I want you to give Junmyeon extra care so make sure he eats and drinks a lot of water.”

“What?” Yifan’s face went white as sheet of paper. 

Baekhyun looked lost. “What?”

“What did you say just now?”

“Junmyeon needs to eat and drink a lot of water.”

“No... not that. Junmyeon is pregnant?”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows. “You didn’t know?”

Yifan shook his head, flustered. “We had a fight, and he moved out of my apartment. We met a few times but he never said anything about him being pregnant.”

“He is eleven weeks along. From what I can conclude, he is having morning sickness symptoms. I thought you knew.”

Realization hit Yifan like a ton of bricks and he gasped. “It can’t be.” Yifan mumbled to himself. “He didn’t tell me anything.”

Baekhyun sighed. “Talk to him. He must have his reason for keeping it a secret from you. I need to leave now. Press the yellow button to alert the nurse when he has regained consciousness. I need to ask him a few questions and maybe run some tests before he can be discharged.”

There was nothing he wanted to say to his friend so Yifan just nodded his head and watched Baekhyun walked out of the room. He went to sit on the edge of the hospital bed and ran his fingers in Junmyeon’s soft hair. He tried but couldn’t squash the disappointment enveloped him as he stared at Junmyeon, a sigh slowly escaped his lips. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Junmyeon’s cheek before whispering. “You owe me an explanation.”

Yifan sat there, in the chair beside Junmyeon’s hospital bed, holding his hand for hours. He called his assistant to inform her that he wouldn’t be able to come to office tomorrow. He then sent a message to Kyungsoo to let him know about Junmyeon. 

Baekhyun told him Junmyeon was still weak and would probably sleep for a long time so when he lifted up his head to look at Junmyeon he didn’t expect to see a pair of eyes looking straight at him.

“You scared the hell out of me.” The words came out more harshly than Yifan intended. His hand reached to touch Junmyeon’s hair and he stopped as Junmyeon flinched, wrenching away from him. “Junmyeon, look at me. The baby. Why didn’t you tell me anything?”

“It won’t change anything. We’re over.”

“I never said that. I never agreed to break up with you.” Yifan gave Junmyeon an exasperated look. “I am the father of the baby. You should’ve at least told me. How long have you known that you’re pregnant?”

Junmyeon sighed. He was tired and sore. His stomach had stopped rolling but the exhaustion was beginning to spread all over his body. He really didn’t want to have the conversation right now.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Yifan asked in a low, stern voice, and Junmyeon knew he was going nowhere if he didn’t stop it now.

“I’m starving. I didn’t get to eat earlier. Get me something to eat.”

Yifan had a million of questions in his head but his face softened at the sight of Junmyeon’s exhausted features, and he let out a sigh of resignation. “You and I are going to have a serious talk when I’m back.”  

When Yifan walked down the hallway with hospital cafeteria food in his hand twenty minutes later, his heart rate picked up as he saw Baekhyun talking with a nurse outside Junmyeon’s room. He quickened his pace and gave a small smile to the doctor once he looked up at him.

“I just talked to Junmyeon. He will be fine.” Baekhyun smiled reassuringly at Yifan. “Don’t worry too much. I think he can go home tomorrow.”

Yifan felt a rush of relief and he held Baekhyun’s hand as he thanked the doctor. He turned on his heel to enter Junmyeon’s room but a hand held his arm, and he frowned. Baekhyun stepped up in front of him; his face looked troubled. 

“He doesn’t want to see anyone.”

“Junmyeon told you that?”

Baekhyun gave Yifan a sympathetic nod. “I think it would be best if you leave now. Stress could hurt the baby. Give him time to gather his thoughts. You can come back later.”

“But Baekhyun-”

“I’ll give that to him.” Baekhyun took the plastic bag from Yifan and patted Yifan’s shoulder. “I’ll make sure he eats the food.”

Leaving with a heavy heart, Yifan walked with his head hung low. When had it all begun to go so wrong? He slid into his car and leaned back against the leather seat. Frustrated, he tousled his hair with his hand, groaning as his garbled thoughts raced and filled his tired mind. He couldn’t wrap his head around the fact he was going to have a baby with Junmyeon, and how, just how could Junmyeon hid his pregnancy from him all this time.

Later that night, Yifan returned to the hospital, only to find Junmyeon’s room empty.

  
  
  


~~~

  
  
  


The day after he was discharged from hospital, Junmyeon made a phone call to Chanyeol and asked the man to come with him to hear the paternity test result. Chanyeol promised him that he would come to the hospital once he had finished helping a friend recording a song. 

Telling Kyungsoo was not an option at that time. His friend was already stressed out himself when he appeared at his ward yesterday. Perhaps calling Kyungsoo was a mistake. He barely managed to persuade his friend to go home and not to worry about him. 

The medication for his nausea was probably working because he felt a lot better when he woke up that morning. The dizziness was still there, but it was light and he was able to swallow a few spoons of abalone congee Kyungsoo had cooked for him last night. He put the dishes in the sink and quickly made his way to his room to get ready for the appointment with the doctor.

Junmyeon arrived at the hospital a little bit after 10 o’clock and decided to wait for Chanyeol at the lobby. Half an hour passed, and Chanyeol was nowhere in his sight. He chewed his lower lip anxiously. Did Chanyeol back out at the last minute? What if the child in his belly was Chanyeol’s?

Panic bubbled in Junmyeon’s stomach, it almost made him cry right there right then. He fished out his phone from his pocket and scrolled down his contacts to look for Chanyeol’s number, ignoring the notification icons on the top screen. Yifan had sent him a few messages and called him for numerous times since last night. He was just thankful Yifan didn’t show up at his front door.

Junmyeon was about to call Chanyeol when he saw the man walked through the entrance door. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and stood up walking up to Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry, Junmyeon. The recording took longer than I expected. I came here as soon as I finished.” Chanyeol apologized.

“It’s okay.” Junmyeon smiled a little. “Let’s go.” 

They walked down the hallway and headed to the registration counter. Their names were called soon after that and they sat at the desk, facing the doctor and Junmyeon could feel his heartbeat increased dramatically at the thought of the result.

The doctor flipped a file in his hands and took out a paper before handing it over to Junmyeon. 

“From the results we’ve got, Mr. Park Chanyeol is not the biological father to your child. The result is 99.9% accurate but if you want to run another test I understand that and we can arrange another date for appointment.”

Silence filled the room. Chanyeol turned to look at Junmyeon, waiting for him to answer the doctor.

“That would be unnecessary doctor.” Junmyeon said calmly. “We will accept the result.”

The doctor offered a smile to them and proceeded to explain more about the result. Ten minutes later, they both thanked the doctor, bowed, and walked out of the consultation room.

Chanyeol smiled at Junmyeon who obviously looked relieved. “I take it that was the result you’ve hoped for. I haven’t been able to say this before but congratulations, Junmyeon. I hope you will have a smooth time with the pregnancy.”

“Thank you for helping me, Chanyeol. I don’t know what to do if you refused to do the test.”

“I understand. Now just go to your man and tell him about the baby. I wish you nothing but happiness.”

Chanyeol left after saying goodbye and a comforting pat on Junmyeon’s shoulder, and only then Junmyeon let a drop of tear flow down his face. He looked for the nearest washroom and burst into lurching sobs as soon as he was there. He allowed himself to think about Yifan, and how he wanted to be in his arms. 

Wiping his tears, Junmyeon stifled another sob that threatened to spill over and staggered to his feet. With tears still pooling in his eyes, he made it to his car and drove off. He parked his car at the apartment complex and hurried toward the elevator and pushed the up button. 

The agitation churned his stomach as he stared at the door to Yifan’s apartment. He stood there for a moment before he finally pressed the bell. 

When the door was finally pushed open, revealing Yifan, a smile broke across Junmyeon’s face and he threw himself on Yifan, hugging him tightly before crying his heart out.

The force of Junmyeon’s body knocked Yifan back a few steps, and he gasped in shock but he regained his footing and wrapped his arms around Junmyeon, carefully pulling him to the living room. Nothing could have prepared him for the sound of Junmyeon’s heartbroken sobs. Junmyeon had never cried like that and it made him worried beyond anything. 

“Junmyeon, what happened? Talk to me. Why are you crying?” Yifan ran his fingers on Junmyeon’s back, pulling the smaller male against him and tucking his head beneath his chin. He felt Junmyeon shake his head, his fingers clutching at him desperately. The tears dampened the fabric of his t-shirt. He pressed a kiss on top of Junmyeon’s head as the latter snuggled closer, sobbing uncontrollably against his shoulder.

Yifan held Junmyeon in silence, hoping that was enough to show Junmyeon that he was there for him, that he wasn’t going to let him go.

“Yifan.” Junmyeon croaked out, his lashes heavy with tears.  

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yifan pulled back to look at Junmyeon. Gently, he rubbed his thumb along Junmyeon’s cheeks. It felt like his heart had been shattered as he wiped away the remaining tears on the blotchy skin. 

Junmyeon imagined different scenarios. What he would say to Yifan? What he would do once Yifan knew about the baby? He looked up at Yifan, his lower lip trembling, and tried to answer, but no sound came out.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Yifan took Junmyeon’s hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze. “Take your time.”

There were so many things Junmyeon wanted to say, he really wanted to. He tried again, but the moment he opened his mouth, he just felt he couldn’t do it. His lips quivered and a broken sob escape his lips. He fought to hold back the tears, but he couldn’t no matter how hard he tried. They trickled down his wet cheeks, dripping from his chin. 

“Shh it’s alright. We can talk when you’re ready. You’re here and that’s all that matters to me. Please don’t cry.” Yifan wrapped his arms around Junmyeon and pulled him close, feeling his heart swell with affection as his lips pressed a tender kiss a top of Junmyeon’s head. 

Junmyeon’s heart fluttered at the simple touch and he breathed in deeply, and wished for the moment to never end. When he felt he was calm enough, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small picture. “There is something I wanted to show you.” 

A flood of overwhelming emotions washed over Yifan, in an almost unbelievable way, as he held the picture in his hand. His breath caught in his throat, his mouth fell open slightly, his heart skipping a beat or maybe two, as he stared at the glossy sheet. He jerked his gaze to Junmyeon and then fixed his eyes back on the picture of the sonogram. “Our baby.”

A big goofy smile stretched the blonde man’s face as he softly held Junmyeon’s face between his hands. When he saw there was no sign of rejection, he leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth. He sighed against the delicate lips, almost like a breath of relief when he pulled away from the kiss. “I’m gonna be a father.”

“Yes you are.” Junmyeon whispered. His face broke into a broad smile, revealing a perfect set of white teeth, and he giggled when Yifan peppered his face with kisses. “Stop it. You know I’m ticklish.” 

“Will you be alright?” Yifan held Junmyeon’s shoulders and looked into his eyes. “What did the doctor say?”

“I’m fine.” Junmyeon reassured Yifan. “Really.”

“You need to eat.” Yifan told Junmyeon. He could feel Junmyeon’s ribs digging into him as he held him. 

“I do eat.” Junmyeon murmured, pressing closer and nuzzling against the side of Yifan’s neck.

“I want you to start eating more. I don’t care what it is. Just say it and I’ll get it for you.” Yifan scrunched his face when Junmyeon laughed at him. “Hey I’m not kidding. I’ll take the first flight to Japan if you want udon or takoyaki.”

“Don’t be silly.” Junmyeon laughed against Yifan’s neck. “We have lots of Japanese restaurants in Seoul. But now that you mention it, a trip to Japan would be nice. I want to see cherry blossoms.”

“As you wish, love. We’re going to Japan. Pack your bags.” Yifan said as he lowered his hand to caress Junmyeon’s belly.

“What about your work?”

“I haven’t used my annual leave yet. I think I can get a few days off.” 

“Really?! You really mean that?” Junmyeon’s face lit up when Yifan nodded and kissed him quickly on the lips. “Love you love you, I love you!”

“I love you more, Kim Junmyeon.”


End file.
